


Chaos’s Punishment

by Black_Burrie



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Vibrator, Begging, Consensual, Lol I’m so sorry for my shitty smut writing I’m really rusty, M/M, Nipple Play, OOC (?), Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:12:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Burrie/pseuds/Black_Burrie
Summary: Kenny and Butters hadn’t played superheroes since they were 10. They decided to go back to the nostalgic days by fucking each other silly (Both are depicted as 18).





	Chaos’s Punishment

“Your days of spreading chaos is over.” Mysterion smirked triumphantly as he gazed the flustered and tied up Professor Chaos. “W-what are you going to do to me Mysterion??” He gazed at the hooded figure, nervously. “Well, I could send you to the police and send you to jail, or I could punish you personally myself. What’s your take Chaos?” Professor Chaos gulped visibly and he could feel himself getting a little hard from his imitating stare. “Oh j-jeez Mysterion, I feel you've put me in a pickle. I suppose I’ll take personal punishment.” He decided. Kenny chuckled and kissed Butters on the forehead. “We don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable, Leo.” He said. “N-no! I want to… do this. I’m just a little anxious, that’s all.” Butters assured. Kenny gave him a kiss on the lips, before going back his superhero persona. “Putting on a bold attitude, I commend you. After we’re done, I’m sure you would’ve wanted to pick the police,” Mysterion put his hand on his erection. “Damn, you got some fucking balls. You’re already this hard and I haven’t done anything to you.” “Oh no, that’s not what… I mean…” Chaos was at a lost for words. He rubbed his palm against the erection with a bit of force. Chaos couldn’t help but give out a small squeak in response. Mysterion pulled down the Professor’s pants and underwear. His hand gently stroked his cock. “M-Mysterion…” Professor Chaos moaned and precum started to gather at the tip. He got closer and his breath made Chaos twitch with anticipation. “Are you going to do anything or what?” He asked impatiently. “No, not yet. I’ll wait for as long as you want until you learned your lesson.” Mysterion said and lifted up his shirt, exposing Professor Chaos’s chest. He circled around his nipple, before sucking it gently and playing with the other. “Mmmnnhhh…” A soft whimper escaped from Chaos’s mouth. His moaning started to make Mysterion a little hard. He lifted his free hand from the Professor’s nipple to rub against his own problem. “W-well that seems unfair Mysterion,” He stopped sucking his chest. “What do you mean?” “I mean, you get to… um… touch yourself while my hands are still tied up. A-and my erection is getting impatient.” Mysterion stared at Professor Chaos. “You don’t have the privilege quite yet. However, I’ll make an exception. If you beg, I’ll consider satisfying you.” “Aw jeez, Mysterion, for the ‘good guy,’ you’re really cruel.” Chaos averted his eyes and pouted. “Suit yourself.” His head went back down to give hickeys. He felt like his entire body was on fire with every hickey Mysterion gave. “M-Mysterion… please touch me,” Chaos felt ashamed and stupid for giving in. “I can’t handle it anymore, please stroke my cock.” He begged. Mysterion smiled and he let go of his own erection to touch the Professor’s needy one. His grip was strong and he fought the willpower of giving in immediately. “A-ahh!! Kenn- Mysterion…” That was bad idea; his body was burning up even hotter with every stroke. Initially, the leather on Mysterion’s glove made his sensitive cock feel like sandpaper. Gradually, the pain transformed into pleasure. “Shhh Chaos.” His whispering made Chaos feel more aroused. “I c-can’t take it anymore, I feel like I’m going to explode…” He whined. Mysterion’s strokes became more intense and faster, as the precum made it more slippery. “Hah… ah…! Mysterion, I’m close!!” He panted. Just when he felt like he was going to come, Mysterion stops. “W-what… Mysterion what are you doing?” Professor Chaos was out of breath. “I won’t let you until I’m satisfied myself.” He got off the bed and pulled out a bag from a dresser. Inside the bag was a bullet vibrator and lube. “What, you want me to put that thing up your butt?” Chaos teased. “Actually yes.” “Uh what?” Mysterion laughed at his reaction. “Here’s the deal Chaos. I’ll let your hands free if I fuck you and you control the intensity of the vibrater.” “Oh, ok.” Professor Chaos agreed. Mysterion undid the ropes and handed him the remote. “Hey, you comfortable with this Buttercup?” Kenny asked. “Of course Ken.” Butters sat up and kissed his lips. He watched as Kenny poured lube on the bullet. “D-dude, let a guy have some privacy.” Kenny embarrassingly jokes, holding the lubed up vibrator in his hand. Butters shyly turned away to allow him a brief period of privacy. After a while, a pair of warm arms wrapped around Butters, signally he’s finished. “Ready Buttercup?” He asked. Butters nodded and lied right back into the bed. “Ready whenever you are.” Kenny spread Butter’s legs and his lubed cock was at the entrance. Chaos started the first level of vibration and he could already hear the loud buzzing. “Hggh!” Mysterion moaned and hesitated for a second, before thrusting himself inside Chaos. “HaaAH!” The Professor’s cock twitched from the excitement. He started to stroke it gently, like how Mysterion did before. Mysterion felt like his entire bottom half was going to exploded. The tightness from Chaos and the vibration of the bullet filled him up with ecstasy. He tried his best to keep a calm composure, but with Professor Chaos’s loud moans and the foreplay done earlier was making his legs weak. “A-ah shit Chaos, you’re re-really tight…” Mysterion managed to say. “Mmmh…” The professor responded and cranked the intensity of the vibrator up. Mysterion leaned a little forward to give him hickeys on his neck, which only made Professor Chaos contract and become tighter. “Goddammit Chaos, you’re gonna kill me before I finish…” Mysterion whispered to himself. “C-consider it revenge… ngh!!” He responded. The vibrating became stronger and his prostate aches greatly. “God, I can’t last that long…” Mysterion whined, his thrusting becoming more faster. “Mysterion, can you s-suck my nipples?” Professor shyly requested. He complied immediately, his slightly chapped lips brushing the areola. Chaos set down the remote control to rest it on his head. He pushed down Mysterion’s head closer to him, bringing in the sensation of his entire mouth over his nipple. “M-mmh!” Before Mysterion could lift his head up to warn him, he came. While he pulled the bullet out, Chaos finished himself and turned off the vibration. Exhausted, Kenny lied down in bed and Butter’s head rested on his arm. After recovering a bit of energy, they cleaned up and re-cuddled in bed. “Have you learned your lesson Chaos?” Kenny teased. “Perhaps, perhaps not. Maybe one more lesson will make Professor Chaos finally reform.” Butters teased back and kissed him.


End file.
